


海與幸運草 後日談車

by xxx83221



Series: 海與幸運草 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, buttom!Markus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 李奧覺得是時候採取行動了。So Leo decide to do something.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Series: 海與幸運草 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	海與幸運草 後日談車

**Author's Note:**

> 注意啦，是 李奧x馬庫斯~  
> 時間點緊接在「Aurora」之後。

李奧原本就有些懷疑，沒有此種需求(起碼他猜仿生人應該沒有)，又正直如馬庫斯，到底知不知道一對戀人單獨在旅館房間裡的時候通常會發生什麼事情──他們已經一起出來旅行好幾天了，同樣身為男性，他們很理所當然地都睡同一間房間。李奧，身為一個有性需求的人類，對於可能會發生的事情當然是滿懷揣想：馬庫斯那雙原本就令他目眩神迷的異色瞳會被染上情慾的光澤，弧度完美的翹臀會被毫不保留地展現出來，而平時只會說出溫言良語的柔軟嗓音則會改發出充滿渴望的低吟──

然而什麼事都沒有發生。他睡覺的時候，馬庫斯站在旁邊待機。是的，他們甚至不睡在一起。

他躺上床蓋好棉被。馬庫斯來到他的床邊，低下身，柔情萬分地吻他。他總是這麼做：在夜晚給予李奧一個熱情的、足以激起他一切慾望的吻──然後跟他說晚安。他會面帶微笑，很紳士地站在旁邊待機，像個該死的禁慾神父。

  
李奧這次可不打算再讓他這麼做了。今晚稍早的時候，他們一同見識到了真正的極光，馬庫斯第一次跟他說愛他，而他不打算讓那成為今晚唯一的「第一次」。於是現在，正當馬庫斯準備結束這個吻時，李奧伸出手臂環住他，把他拉得更靠向自己，直到馬庫斯維持不住平衡壓在了他的身上。

「李奧？」馬庫斯眨了眨眼睛，有些遲疑地問。他的臉紅了起來，海藍與草綠的眼睛裡有著單純的緊張和困惑。

現在，李奧非常確定馬庫斯想都沒想過這件事。

於是他笑了，「我愛你，馬庫斯。」他說。

馬庫斯的臉紅了起來，但他點點頭，「我…我也愛你。」他說，語氣裡還是有著幾分害羞。

李奧伸手撫摸馬庫斯的臉，注視著他漂亮的、一藍一綠的眼睛，「你可以躺下來嗎？」他問。  
「好的。」馬庫斯溫柔地一口答應，然後走到床的另一側，乖乖躺到李奧身邊。

李奧一個翻身趴到了馬庫斯的身上。馬庫斯看起來嚇了一跳，但很快地就笑著摟住李奧。他們相視而笑，然後再度開始接吻。自從海邊的那個吻之後，他們怎麼吻都不夠。他們互相慰藉、攫取、給予，試著用吻來傳遞從靈魂深處溢滿出來的愛意。

馬庫斯還不太懂李奧想做什麼，但他很確定到目前為止的一切都是他所喜愛的──貼合的腹部、交纏的雙腿還有溫熱的吐息。他有些緊張，但不覺得李奧會做出什麼讓他厭惡的事情，於是他放心地等待著。李奧的吻離開了他的嘴唇，轉攻往他的脖頸和鎖骨，而李奧的手則伸到了他的衣服下面，撫摸著他的胸和腹。接著李奧抓住馬庫斯的衣服往上扯，馬庫斯順從地舉起手讓他脫去自己的上衣。然後李奧繼續往下親吻著。

馬庫斯感覺到李奧吻上他的乳頭，用舌尖挑逗著那一點。「唔…！」他發出一陣呻吟，酥麻的搔癢感從那顆乳頭往他的身體深處竄入。他喘息著，緊抓住李奧的肩膀。

李奧微微起身。馬庫斯看著他。「你真漂亮。」李奧嘆息著說，凝視著、撫摸著馬庫斯的身體，「我當初花了一番功夫才終於調出你皮膚的顏色。我一直覺得人類的皮膚顏色很奇怪，但你的就很美。」他說。馬庫斯感到有些不好意思，「謝、謝謝…」他結結巴巴地說。李奧的手指輕點著剛才不斷舔吻的那一側乳頭，「變成紅色了。」他笑著，一邊用手指揉捏著，「也許我其實也沒那麼討厭紅色。」他說，然後又開始舔著另一側的乳頭，像撩撥一顆水珠。酥酥癢癢的感覺再度竄入馬庫斯的身體；他開始感到自己控制不住自己的喘息。

李奧繼續往下吻著馬庫斯的肋骨附近，然後是腹肌、下腹，來回地舔吻，動作輕柔而且緩慢，幾乎可以說是虔誠的。被疼愛的幸福感溢滿了馬庫斯的處理器。這種感覺很新奇，而且美好得無以復加。他扮演的一向是關照別人的角色，人們給他的情感則多半是尊敬；他沒什麼太大的機會感受到被照顧的感覺。但他現在在李奧的身下接受愛撫，感覺像置身天堂。

李奧一路吻到了馬庫斯褲子上緣，然後開始解他的皮帶。馬庫斯沒有阻止他。他知道接下來即將要發生什麼。是的，他當然知道人類會和他們的伴侶做些什麼，只是他並沒有把握能拿捏好發生這件事的時機；模控生命沒有為他們灌輸這樣的知識，因為一個稱職的充氣娃娃並不需要、也不可以在性事上採取主動，只需在人類有需求的時候聽命行事就好。當然他現在覺醒了，但他還是決定讓李奧來主導會比較保險。

現在，儘管他早有心理準備這有一天會發生，他對此仍然感到興奮和緊張：那會是什麼樣的感覺？他知道大致上的過程，可是具體上自己又該怎麼做？他有些焦慮地等待著。

李奧往後扯去馬庫斯的褲子和內褲扔到地上；馬庫斯半勃的陰莖彈了出來，帶著一點點水光。然後他伸手捧起馬庫斯的陰莖，準備要好好疼愛自己的靈魂伴侶。

他撲下去舔吻它。「噢！李奧…等…等一下…」馬庫斯阻止他。「怎麼了？」「我…我感覺很怪…」馬庫斯喘息著。「哪裡怪？」李奧說，故意把熱氣撲到馬庫斯的陰莖上，邊說話邊用嘴唇摩擦著它，「你的陰莖的顏色看起來就像我在火車上買的那塊蜜糖巧克力，我想快點嘗一嘗。」馬庫斯又是一陣輕顫，「我…我不知道…我沒有感覺過這個。」他小聲地說，一邊望著李奧，看見他的笑容更深了。

「那就好好感受就好。」李奧說，然後一下子把馬庫斯的陰莖含入口中。「啊──」馬庫斯發出綿長的呻吟。他從來沒有──他想到，他連自慰都沒有過──從來沒有感覺過這個。「拜、拜託，李奧，先不要那麼…啊…」李奧不顧他的意見吞到喉嚨深處，讓他連話都說不清楚，「拜…拜託…我…我需要適應一下…」他搖著頭求饒，一邊艱難地喘氣。一股令人難以忍受的燥熱感從他的陰莖擴散到整個下腹，然後蔓延到了全身。「李奧…等一下…我覺得很、哈、很奇怪…」

但李奧根本不理會他，只是一個勁地替他口交。他吞吐了幾次，舌尖滑過鈴口，然後繞著龜頭打轉，一邊吞下所有馬庫斯分泌出來的潤滑液，喉節上下滾動著。「李…李奧…」馬庫斯皺眉，緊抓著身旁的枕頭，膝蓋和腳趾都彎曲了起來。他的陰莖完全勃起了，這原本應該可以由仿生人自行操控，可是他好像失去了這方面的權限。於是他只能任由他的慾望毫無保留地展示在李奧的面前、任由李奧將它含在口中玩弄，而他除了搖頭和呻吟什麼也做不了──或者也因為，事情發展到這裡，仍是他所喜愛的。是的，他愛李奧舔他的陰莖，愛他豔紅色的濕潤嘴唇、從頷邊流下的晶亮唾液，也愛這一切帶來的那種悸動與體內的騷亂感。

「現在感覺怎麼樣？」李奧問，一邊從側邊舔著柱身；陰莖太大了，他沒辦法照顧到全部。他一邊舔，一邊發出吸吮的水聲，津津有味地，彷彿馬庫斯真的是塊美味的巧克力。

看到這種景象，馬庫斯沒辦法有別的感覺了，「很、很好…」他用力地點頭。

李奧笑著，重新含入馬庫斯的陰莖，深深地吞進喉嚨裡。快感像潮水一樣直撲馬庫斯的下腹。「啊──」馬庫斯呻吟著，「李奧、我…我要…」他有些著急的搖頭；他知道他射出來的東西是無害的，可是讓李奧吞下那個的想法不知怎麼地讓他有些羞愧。但李奧只是稍稍退開讓龜頭的部分離開咽喉；他還是含著大部分的陰莖，舌頭不斷在那些讓馬庫斯瘋狂的地方來回舔弄。「啊…哈啊…嗯…唔──！」馬庫斯一個低吟就這樣射在了李奧的口中，然後眼睜睜地看著他吞了下去。

「李奧…李奧…」馬庫斯喘息著；射精過一次之後，體內的燥熱感卻只退去了一點點；他伸出手，像是要索求著什麼東西。李奧趴上他的身體讓他抱住，「怎麼了？你還想要什麼？告訴我，」他在馬庫斯的耳邊低語，「你想要什麼，我都…可以給你。」

「我…我…」馬庫斯抱著李奧，用他的身體──胸膛、腹部、雙腿──摩擦著。他說不出他的需要，只知道他還很想要某種東西，想要得不得了；某種──某種充實、炙熱、能填滿他的東西──身體裡有股很空虛的感覺──

「噢。噢，天啊，馬庫斯，」李奧突然笑著說，「我想我知道你想要什麼了。」他說，一邊來回撫摸著馬庫斯的大腿根部下緣。

馬庫斯意識到了發生了什麼事──他濕了。他可以感覺到屁股那邊傳來濕漉漉的感覺，組件分泌了過多的潤滑液，沾濕了他的大腿。另一個他失去了操控權限的部位。突然間他覺得很不好意思，雖然他不太懂為什麼。於是他試圖往後縮，想從反方向退開。

「不不不，馬庫斯，」李奧笑著抓住他的腿，「放輕鬆。這是正常的，」他說，一邊起身準備抬起馬庫斯的下半身，「讓我看看。」  
「不、我想我…」馬庫斯有些慌張地搖著頭，一邊試圖後退。如果他想，以他的力氣大可掙脫李奧，可是他又覺得這不是他想做的──他想要的，他想要的是──

「馬庫斯，」李奧親吻著馬庫斯線條美好的大腿內側，「你說過你想帶著我，去看各式各樣我想看的顏色…」他用氣音說著，「現在，我想看看你的那個地方是什麼顏色。」他用低沉的聲音說。馬庫斯的感覺到自己的臉熱辣辣地紅了起來。

李奧越吻越往下，引導馬庫斯慢慢地抬起自己的臀部，「沒事的，我會給你你想要的。」他說。馬庫斯摀著嘴，最終聽話地露出了那個正濕得滴水的、柔軟的私密部位。

「粉紅色的。」李奧笑著說。馬庫斯忍不住閉上眼睛。他感覺到李奧正用手指撫著那個部位，然後輕輕插入了兩隻手指。「唔嗯…」快感讓他忍不住發出呻吟；和性有關的地方的感應元件比其他地方精度都要高，而這裡的組件的感度還要更勝前面的，「哈…啊…李奧…」他喚著，一邊感覺到李奧正用手指進進出出地操他。一陣一陣的快感弄得他的處理器過熱，他只能像是要散熱般不停地喘氣。「我看到裡面了，是紅色的，」李奧說，語調裡逐漸有了些難耐，「我想我喜歡上紅色了。」他說，一邊把手指伸得更裡面。

「嗯啊！」馬庫斯用力仰頭；李奧觸及到了一個特別敏感的位置。他之前甚至都不知道他的身體有這樣一個地方。他用力地搖著頭，「別、啊、嗯──！」

李奧順從地抽出他的手指，但馬庫斯旋即感到一陣空虛和大量液體流出洞口感覺。這不夠，遠遠不夠。他稍微起身，看見李奧已經脫掉上衣、正在解著自己的褲子。然後他看見李奧那已經完全勃起的陰莖正侵略性地流著前液。他緊張地吞了口口水，感覺到體內的燥熱感和慾望越來越高升著。他並不懷疑專用的組件會不能容納那個東西，但…

「再抬起來一點。」李奧指示他。馬庫斯順從地照做，他完全躺下，用雙臂從膝蓋窩那邊把雙腿拉起來，把他又挺又翹的屁股向著他的靈魂伴侶、他的心上人，等待著他的進入──李奧會進入自己，馬庫斯強烈地意識到這件事，這讓他的後面更濕了。他咬住下唇。他感覺到李奧的陰莖抵在了組件的入口。

當李奧把陰莖推進他的身體裡的時候，他所有的思緒都脫離了他的處理器。

「啊──！等、李奧、慢一點…」馬庫斯難受地搖著頭，「這、這個組件…我從來沒有使用過…嗯…」他柔軟地請求著。  
「老天。」李奧皺著眉頭低吟了一聲，「我盡量…馬庫斯，你實在太…」他喘著氣，一邊將手支撐在馬庫斯身體兩側，俯下身去吻他，然後很緩慢地、開始一下一下地進出。

馬庫斯緊抓著床單，幾乎沒辦法回應李奧的吻。他身後那個沒人用過、幾近全新的組件如今被大幅度地往外撐開。熱度、摩擦和肉體之間濕黏的接觸帶來了電流般的快感直竄上他的背部。

「唔…嗯、哈啊──」過了一下子，李奧終於放開他的嘴唇。他開始止不住地呻吟。「嗯…哈啊…」

「舒服嗎？」李奧問他。馬庫斯緊閉著眼睛用力地點頭，「哈、啊──」他試圖回答，出口的卻只有飢渴難耐的喘息。「那我繼續？」李奧問。馬庫斯幾乎是急切地點頭。

李奧幾乎是立即滿足了馬庫斯的願望。他一個挺身，將陰莖剩餘的部分全部塞入那個流著水的穴口。

「啊──」馬庫斯仰頭發出一聲露骨的呻吟；他的內部被完全填滿了。李奧抓住他的肩膀，用力地開始操他。「啊、啊、嗯…哈…」馬庫斯被幹得身體一下一下地抽動，「李奧…李奧…」他不自覺地喊著李奧的名字。

李奧看著馬庫斯在他身下扭動著，動作越發凶狠粗暴起來。「啊、哈啊──嗯、啊──」馬庫斯被用力地幹著、結實的臀部被撞擊得發出啪啪聲，從穴口滴出的潤滑液一半被擠出來浸濕了床單、一半隨著粗大的陰莖又被塞回穴口、然後再次被擠出。他的後方組件被陰莖撐得很緊，不停地吞吐、收縮著，隨著抽插的動作發出滋啾滋啾的水聲。隨著抽插次數的增加，它被更加粗魯地使用著，連最裡面的地方都沒能倖免。

「你現在的顏色看起來很美，你知道嗎？」李奧有些喘的聲音撞擊著馬庫斯的人工鼓膜，「紅棕色的，看起來很濕，從裡到外的那種濕。」他開始用力地撞擊馬庫斯身體裡最敏感的那個點。馬庫斯被操得高聲浪叫著、扭動著身體。「啊──！哈、啊、啊…嗯──」

「我要畫下來，然後掛在客廳裡，」李奧的聲音有些喘，「掛在最顯眼的地方，告訴所有人，這就是你教我畫畫的初衷，因為你愛我。」

馬庫斯根本沒辦法思考李奧在說什麼，但只有一部分是他可以辨認的，「啊、哈、嗯…對…」他用帶著些微鼻音的聲音回答，「我、我愛你…我愛你…」

李奧沉默了下來，然後突然開始了另一輪快速地猛烈抽插，伴隨著濕黏的啪啪聲，同時不忘觸及馬庫斯體內的敏感帶。強烈的快感席捲了馬庫斯。「啊──！不、不要、哈啊──嗯──」他浪叫著試圖掙扎，但他全身的零件都不聽他的控制──他彷彿失去了所有的權限，只能軟軟地推拒──何況他還不是真心地想拒絕。李奧壓在他的身上不斷蹂躪、親吻著他、交合的部分又熱又濕，頂到他敏感點時所併發出的快感震得他手腳痠軟。太舒服了，他覺得他的零件快散了。他很快地完全放棄了抵抗、任由李奧把他操得汁水四溢。

接著李奧用力地頂入他的身體最後一次、在他體內射出了微涼濃稠的精液。馬庫斯的系統跳出了偵測到精液入侵的提示，緊接著他也跟著射了精。他緊緊地抱住李奧，然後吻他，不斷地吻他。李奧熱情地回應。

在剩下的時間裡，馬庫斯任由累癱了的李奧趴在他身上。李奧將臉頰貼在他的胸口，他可以感覺到李奧帶喘息的呼吸。他撫摸著李奧柔軟的黑色短髮。李奧就像隻心滿意足的貓咪一樣接受著馬庫斯的撫摸，一邊瞇著眼睛，「我回去真的會畫那一張畫…要用很多的紅棕色…要記得提醒我…」他說，聲音裡帶著濃濃的睏意。

「好，」馬庫斯愛憐地摸著李奧的頭，「我們一起畫，好嗎？」  
「嗯…一起…」李奧含糊地回應著。

沒過多久，房裡就開始響著輕微的鼾聲；馬庫斯隨著這平和的鼾聲，輕輕地閉上了眼睛。


End file.
